


Unfinished

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Actor Gale Harold, American (US) Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Gale likes to think of himself as a successful actor, not a famous Hollywood, A-list one, but a good enough actor to make himself happy and proud. On the first day before filming his current project, he meets a young woman who's a production assistant and they find out they have a lot in common than they think.
Relationships: Gale Harold/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! So, I’ve never written a fanfic with Gale in it and if you don’t know who he is, I can’t really blame you since he’s one of these actors (imo) who needs more recognition, especially nowadays. Feel free to let me know what you thought of the first chapter, it’ll make my day if you do so, as well as kudos. Thank you! ^_^

I woke up in the middle of the night, getting a glass of water. I drank it and went back to sleep, holding my pillow on the left. My name is Gale Harold and I'm an actor. Well, not an A-list or Hollywood actor, but at least I consider myself successful because of my hard work I put into my acting. Anyways, I'm 50 (yeah, I'm old. What are you going to do about that?) and I'm single because I haven't found the right person. I'm also very shy and quiet. That's something I like to keep to myself, which is why I never use social media mostly. I like my privacy as well, if that really helps. 

You heard of rumors whether I'm gay because of me in Queer As Folk. The truth is, I'm not gay. I'm straight, and always have been. I came from the South. Atlanta, Georgia to be precise. A lot of people there are very conservative as in they go to church a lot and pray to God, and such. Myself, I simply don't have a religion but I'm accepting of others beliefs. I was raised in a Pentecostal household and my family were firm believers as it is. Sadly, I'm not close with them because of my life decisions I've made while I was in college. So, that sucks but I'm used to it. 

The next morning, I got up and made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel. I checked my phone. 7:45 the time read. I and began getting ready right away. I took a shower and began wearing a beige V neck and jeans. I shaved my beard and smiled at my reflection in a Brian Kinney esque way, but not exactly. I left my penthouse and began walking to this diner a few blocks from me. I was meeting up with my agent for this role I have on a new show I'm starring in. When I made it to the diner, I found my agent and he was sitting in his seat. I sat next to him and we greeted each other. 

"So, Gale. How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"I'm doing well, I mean you told me to meet you here and that's what I did." I laughed.

"Good. So, in this role, you have to play a heterosexual male who has been sleep deprived for 6 months straight and begins hallucinating a lot to the point he faints each time. Think you can do this?" He told me.

"Of course." I nodded. 

"Great. Next Saturday at 11 am is when you'll meet with the producers and the crew for an audition, so be there." He said, handing the script to me.

"Thank you so much, Alan." I thanked him.

"No problem, Gale. See you soon." He said as we both got up and went our separate ways. I went to a park and sat down in the bench, reading my script. 

I got my pen out and began highlighting my lines afterwards. Later that day, I went to Whole Foods and went shopping. I bought myself a few things for my dinner, which consists of salmon, meatless chicken and a salad. Recently, I started eating some vegan food because I wasn't happy with meat and I would feel sick to my stomach every time I ate it. However, I still eat seafood because it's the only thing I can keep down without barfing my guts out and feeling weak. Then again, I'm not young like I once was, but still healthy and try to keep myself in shape.

That day, as I was cooking, I accidentally burned myself and hissed in pain. "Fuck!!!!" I shouted loudly, holding my arm. I quickly washed it with cold water and felt a rush of relief that the burn didn't seem as bad I thought it was. That night, I was laying in the couch, reading my script again and memorizing it. By 10 pm, I was beginning to feel tired and I went to my room and went to bed, dozing off. 

A week has passed by and I was feeling nervous as it is, thinking I would screw up my role. Relax, Gale. You've done this many times. I said to myself, walking to the audition room. 

"My name is Gale Harold and I'll be reading for the part for Parker Benson." I said to the camera and producers. 

"Read the monologue from page 15." One said. I took a deep breath and cracked my knuckles. 

"It's funny because I didn't expect any of this to happen. While it sounds crazy, stupid of course, it is definitely a life risk I'm willing to do anyway because I know I can do and improve. You see, my brain doesn't work like everyone else's, but I can still talk and move like a normal person can. What is normal you ask? Normal to me is that feeling you know you can succeed in anything you wish and put your heart to desire. That's what normal is to me." I said, biting my lip afterwards. 

"Bravo, Gale. Just bravo!" One of the producers said, wiping his tears. 

"I did my hardest and best." I told him and the rest of them.

"We see potential in you as Parker and that was just magnificent." The second producer told me. Once that audition was over, I jumped in joy and felt my heart racing. It was a great day after all and I couldn't believe it. I went to the parking lot and made it to my car. I started the engine and began driving away from the studio. 

As I was driving, I began singing to Beat It by Michael Jackson, trying not to laugh or smile since my singing was that funny but atrocious to listen to. When I made it to my penthouse, I took my shoes off and sat down in the couch immediately, feeling exhausted from the audition I had to do. This week has been exhausting in general and I'm so grateful for how this month is going to turn out. That's right, my new project is called loner space in lower case letters. Why? Brett Forman, our director thought it was a perfect title and I liked it. Short and simple, just the way our audience and fans will enjoy.


	2. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me kudos or any comments if you have any and I’ll be super grateful to answer what you think! ^_^

A month later, it was the day we did the table read for the first episode of loner space and I couldn't be any more excited about this show than I normally am. I woke up earlier than usual, taking a shower and changing to a white V neck and a pair of denim jeans and wearing platform shoes. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my breakfast. Once I finished it, I made it to the driveway and drove to the studio, playing music. The song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton began playing it and I sung to it, feeling like Terry Crews' character on the movie White Chicks. 

Once I got to the parking lot, I took a deep breath and fixed my hair a bit. I turned the car off, heading out to the building. I made it inside and bumped into a short brunette with dark brown wavy hair and her coffee spilled on my shirt.

"I am so sorry! Let me fix that up." She said, rubbing my shirt with her arm. 

"I think you've made the stain worse." I laughed, making her blush. 

"Um, thanks for the tip." She looked at me. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever laid my eyes upon.

"My pleasure...?" I smiled.

"Grace. Graciela Castillos." She shook my hand. I shook hers as well. We were smiling at each other passionately. We walked in our separate ways and I felt my heart thumping towards her. Once I got to the table read room, I met up with our writers and the cast members, as well as the rest of our crew. I saw Grace show up and handing a coffee to Brett Forman. 

"Sir, I hope you enjoyed this coffee." She said, a smile on her face as he took a sip of it. 

"This is just right, Miss Castillos." He said, impressed by the taste of it.

"Thank you." She smiled. The way she looks, I'm going to guess she's 16, based on her appearance. Oh god, that's even more worse that I would like her in that way. I erased the thought of us being together and began focusing on the script. 

"Gale, is everything alright?" Mike, one of the writers asked me. 

"Uh, yeah. Something came up." I shrugged. 

"What was it?" He asked. 

"My...head isn't on right." I gulped. 

"We're sorry to hear that. Focus on the script and you'll be alright." He assured me. 

"Will do, sir." I nodded. 

"Okay. Scene 1." He said as Richard began reading the script. Me and Daniel Arbuckle read our lines, then some of our cast members did as well. 2 and a half hours later, we took a break and I grabbed myself another coffee. 

"Heyyy." Grace piped in, smiling sweetly to me. 

"Hi?" I shrugged, off to have my lunch break as well. 

"Remember me?" She said, grinning. 

"Grace Castillos." I nodded. 

"Yup. Well, Miss Castillos, technically since I am a production assistant." She told me. 

"That explains it all." I laughed. 

"Yeah. So, what's up with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me." I stumbled my sentences.

"Relax, Mr. Harold, you have a nice voice." She giggled. 

"Mr. Harold is my father." I laughed as well, feeling more shy than I am. 

"Is he a stud like you?" 

"Uh..."

"Relax, I think you're a swell guy." 

I felt my cheeks immediately red from blushing and slapped myself awake. Gale, for the love of god! Quit acting like a pervert, you fucking sicko! I said to myself. "Want to spend lunch with me?" I asked Grace. 

"Sure. I'll just tell Mr. Forman and it'll be easy as pie." She laughed at her joke. We ended up having lunch together, talking about stuff in general. We were talking about each other such as our interests and hobbies mainly.

"So, you're El Salvadoran, but still speak fluent English really well?" I said, surprised to hear that.

"Sí, señor." She nodded. 

"Well, I'm impressed." I gushed. She was also blushing as well. 

"So, Gale."

"Hmm."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I'm about to turn 50 this July." 

"Really?" She said, surprised to hear that.

"How old are you, Grace?" I asked in return, actually curious.

"I just turned 33." She admitted. And that's when it hit me. Grace is actually 33, and I mistaken her looking 16. How could I've been so stupid. 

"S-seriously?" I stuttered. 

"I look young for my age. You can be honest." She sipped her tea. 

"I actually thought you were 16." I laughed, thinking it was funny but embarrassing at the same time. 

"I get that all the time. But I'm pretty tiny, so who's to judge." Grace cracked up. 

"Me, duh." I wiped my tears from laughing. That day, I went to my car and Grace was on her phone, looking at something. "Need a ride home?" I asked her. 

"Yes. My driver cancelled on me and I can't get another one." She told me.

"Well hop on the Gale Mobile." I laughed, making her laugh too. 

"It's really sexy." She winked. Her light brown eyes glittered more than they ever did. I made it to Santa Monica, where her apartment is and we hugged goodbye, exchanging our numbers. Later that night, I was reading my script and begun reading some of my lines out loud. 

"Jared, for the love of god, quit making excuses of my appearance looking like fucking trash! I actually don't need a goddamn lecture from you!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, getting furious. My phone began ringing and it was Grace.

"Hellooo." I said to her. 

"Heyooo." She purred, roaring seductively. "Whatcha doing?" She asked. 

"Reading my script for the pilot episode." I told her. 

"Read page 24 to me." She begged.

"God fucking damn it, Jared! If you're going to make me feel like an even more piece of shit, you can go to hell! Got it!" I shouted louder than I ever did. 

"Maravilloso!" She clapped. 

"Gracias." I smiled. I started yawning and hung up on Grace, going to bed. I went to the bathroom and took my contact lenses off and headed off to my room and fell asleep. I was dreaming that I was in a field of flowers and saw Grace there. 

"H-hi." I greeted her as she was looking at the cherry blossoms and admiring them. 

"Gale!" She exclaimed as we both hugged each other. She's so tiny but still sweet and lovable. 

"I have a cherry blossom flower for you." I smiled, putting the flower in a small jar with a necklace chain. 

"It's beautiful, Gale. How did you know I love them?" She smiled in awe. 

"I saw you next to them." I smiled, placing the necklace on her. I did so and Grace was happier than ever.

"Ohh, Gale." She smiled even more so, leaning to kiss me. My alarm went on and I got up, getting my glasses on. My hair was out of control as in it was standing out a lot, but I didn't mind. I liked it this way. I got ready and called Grace if she's interested getting breakfast. She said she was most certainly interested and I went to meet her in a diner somewhere.


	3. Entertainment Weekly Shoot and Interview

It is now June, and that meant it's pride month. I got a phone call from Entertainment Weekly saying that for this month's issue, they want me and the cast of Queer As Folk there. Except for Harris and Jack, as they are both in Canada and couldn't make it. I couldn't wait to see them, especially since we haven't all seen each other in ages. As of this month, me and Grace are now boyfriend and girlfriend. We declared our relationship status about a week ago, when we decided to go to this fancy restaurant in downtown LA. And now, she's going to meet what I consider my real family.

"Gale, you look handsome!" She smiled. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves that has white polka dots, and it looked good on her.

"You look beautiful yourself, honey." I kissed her, making her giggle because of my beard. 

"Thanks, honey." She smiled. 

"What dress is it from?" I asked. 

"Réalisation Par. This dress is The Violette Black and White spot." She told me. 

"Ohh, nice! It shows your sexy body quite well, if I do say so myself." I pointed out. We left the house and went to meet the cast at EW's bureau in Los Angeles. When we got there, everyone was happy to see me, as they were hugging and kissing me, as well as a whole bunch of compliments. 

"Gale, you look amazing!" Thea pointed out. 

"Thank you, Thea. I had decided to grow in my beard." I laughed. 

"And very sharp as well." Michelle commented. 

"Who's the lucky gal?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah, this is my girlfriend Graciela Castillos." I introduced the cast to her. 

"Hi, guys." She waved shyly. 

"Hola, Graciela. Me llamó Robert." Robert, or as we like to call him, 'Bobby' kissed her hand.

"Oh, tu también hablas español?" She asked him. 

"Solo un poco." He answered, making us crack up.

"So, Gale. How long have you and Graciela have been dating?" Hal asked. 

"Two months." I smiled proudly, kissing Grace on the lips. 

"She's lucky to have you. I mean, look at that figure. If I wasn't gay, I'd go full on straight for her." Peter gushed, rolling his R's. 

"Graciela, where do you come from? I mean, you speak Spanish so wonderfully." Sharon asked her.

"El Salvador, but I speak English mainly and some of Spanish." She told her. 

"That's impressive, your parents must be proud of you." She smiled. 

"I like to learn on my own. It helps me learn better." She smiled. 

"If you ask me, it's amazing you know both languages. Gale, how did you and Graciela meet?" Randy asked. 

"It was actually at the first day of our table read for my new show called lone space." I told him. 

"She's an actress?" He said, his eyes widening. 

"Production assistant, actually." I clarified. That day, once we finished the shoot and interview, we all decided to eat out at my place instead. It was mainly a barbecue with a vegan taste to it, so that was worth it. We were talking and laughing about stuff. Grace was talking about how she landed her job as a production assistant.

"Hey, Gale." Randy greeted me. 

"Hey." I smiled, flipping a vegetarian bean patty.

"Just to be clear, how old is Graciela exactly?" He asked. 

"33, why?" I answered. 

"She seems young for her age, but she's still very pretty. You're lucky you have her." He kissed my cheek. 

"Yup. I am in love her so much." I blushed, my cheeks red. Either way, Grace is mine and she is the one for me. I really see myself marrying her. 

"Are you sure?" He said, thinking I rushed in too soon. 

"Yeah. I mean, she's better than Danielle in a way." I shrugged. 

"I thought you weren't going to talk about her anymore." He said, concerned. 

"Who's Danielle?" Grace piped in. 

"She was my ex." I told her. 

"How long?" She asked, tapping her foot. 

"Until 2014. She was abusive as hell." I explained to her what happened, how Danielle made my life a living hell and basically hurt me physically and threatened to destroy me with a jar of coins. 

I got furious and pulled her ponytail, but realized what a horrible thing I did. I mean, I shouldn't hurt her ever. We then went to court and the judge told us to stay 1000 feet away from each other and since then, we stayed away from each other and I began going to counseling. I still go there, but every now and then when I need it.


	4. Cheating

As we were all talking about our lives and stuff, Grace and I held hands under the table. Her hands are so smooth and I'm dying to know what lotion she uses and it's making me more infatuated with her even more so. Randy wasn't smiling or laughing along the conversation for some reason. He appeared to be jealous of me and Grace for some reason. I didn't know how to talk to him about this, but I can definitely tell. 

"Gale!" Hal shouted. 

"Huh?" I said, confused what's going on.

"When will your new show come out?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not the one deciding when shows like that come out." I shrugged. 

"Oh, come on. You know the answer. How about you, Graciela? Any idea when loner space comes out?" He asked her instead. 

"I don't know." She shrugged. Later that night as everyone (minus Randy) else left, including Grace. I began cleaning the backyard and Randy was there, smiling deeply at me. 

"Randy, what's up with you?" I asked him. 

"Gale, I know it's hard for you to hear this, but I think I'm really deeply in love with you. I tried denying it over the years. But suddenly, I'm feeling it in my heart that we are meant for each other." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I dropped a plate and stared at him. We grabbed each other's faces and began making out passionately.

It felt so good and yet, so amazing to have sex with the one person I spend more time with on the set of Queer As Folk the most. And I really do love Randy more than anyone. But Grace, though. I can't just leave her. 

Oh god, I don't know why I'm cheating on her with one of my best friends in the world. This needs to stop. No, Gale. You should believe Randy and be with him. He needs you. I said to myself as we began moaning and thrusting each other. "Ohh, Randyyyy! Suck on me!!!" I screamed. Once we were done, I felt my heart thumping. 

"Gale, are you alright?" Randy asked me, running his hand on my hair. 

"Yeah. I just can't believe we had sex like Brian and Justin." I panted. "Randy, the truth is that I do love you. I don't know why I said I am in love with Graciela. But whatever happens, you'll always be my number one fan and future lover." I kissed his lips, going to sleep. 

A week later, I was on the set of loner space, working on my scene. Grace was watching the scene, sipping her latte. She got a phone call and left the room. Once the scene was finished, I went to see Grace and put my hands around her. 

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon." She smiled, ending the call and looked behind me, kissing my cheek. She walked away and went somewhere else in the building. I didn't know what to say or do, since I just wanted to eat and talk with her. 

Later that day, I was outside her apartment and rang the doorbell. There was no answer and a next door neighbor of hers looked at me. "How can I help you, sir?" He asked. 

"Can you tell Graciela that I was waiting for her for an hour." I told him. 

"Sure, and your name is?"

"Gale."

"Okay."

I left the driveway and began driving back to my penthouse. When I made it there, I went inside and immediately went to bed. I was tired and exhausted from the long day I've had. The next day later, I was feeling sick and nauseated as I vomited my guts out. 

I checked my temperature and it was 101. I went to CVS afterwards, getting some medicine and went back home, calling the studios that I'm sick and I can't be there. I took my medicine and fell asleep afterwards. Two hours have passed and the door started knocking and I went to answer it. It was Jennifer Elster, my co star from Particles of Truth. She's also my best friend and I love her. Well, in a friendly way. 

"Gale, you look awful." She said, surprised to see me like this. 

"Thanks." I sarcastically said, blowing my nose. 

"So, is it true?" She asked. 

"Huh?" I said, not getting what she's saying. 

"Did you and Randy have sex and sleep together?" She reminded me. 

"Yeah, but it meant nothing." I shrugged. 

"How can you do such a thing!" She slapped my cheek. 

"That really hurt." I said, feeling tears on my eyes. 

"Gale? Are you there?" A familiar voice said. It was Grace, and Jennifer left to give us privacy. 

"In here." I sniffed, trying not to cry. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" She said, looking at me with concern. 

"Nothing. I thought you were at work?" I asked her.

"I resigned and I thought I'd see you." She said, holding my hand.

"I'm sick." I told her. 

"Ew." Her nose scrunched up. 

"Yeah." I nodded. "Where were you last night?" I asked her.

"I had an interview." She answered. 

"And you didn't tell me?" I said, getting angry. 

"Gale, this job means a lot to me and I was hoping to get it. Why are you acting like this?" She asked. 

"Because, it's my job to know where you are!" I yelled. 

"No, it's not!" She yelled back. 

"Well, since you refused to tell me what you did, I'm going to come clean and say it anyways. Randy and I slept together and had sex." I told her. 

"Go fuck yourself, Gale! I never want to see you again!" She kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, coughing profusely as it hurt so much. I touched the area and I winced in pain. I got up and went to buy soup already made, since I was in too much pain to make it myself.


	5. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I hadn’t posted this chapter sooner. Enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, I kept calling Grace and she wasn't answering her phone. I called her again and she didn't answer. I felt extremely bad for cheating on her with Randy. I really love her more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. A month later, I went to her apartment and rang the doorbell. "Grace, I know you're in there. Come on out." I said, but no response. 

"Gale, she's not there." Her neighbor said. 

"Probably shopping I bet." I shrugged. 

"No, she's actually gone." He told me. 

"As in she's dead?" I answered, feeling tears on my eyes well up.

"She actually moved out of California." He hugged me. 

"No..." I sobbed. I went to cry in peace, knowing how huge of a mistake it was of me to hurt Grace like that. 

Days went by, I was heartbroken and unmotivated to do anything. This week, loner space wrapped up filming and I was hoping Grace would show up for the party, but she wouldn't be in the studio. I went through our photos together and voicemails, deleting them together and stared at her present she gave me on our two month anniversary. I put the bracelet back in it's box and called one of my guy friends if he would like it. He said no, so I put the bracelet in a garbage bag and dumped it there. The door knocked and it was Hal. 

"Hey, Gale." He greeted me. 

"Hi." I shrugged, looking down. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Graciela moved out of California and isn't coming back." I told him.

"So does that mean you two broke up?" He answered and I nodded, resuming my crying. "Gale, I'm so sorry to hear that." He hugged me tightly. 

"Worst part is that I hurt her badly by cheating on her with Randy." I sobbed harder. 

"You're damn right this is bad. Have you tried looking for her?" 

"I don't know where she lives. I called her many times and she never responded." 

"Perhaps you can ask her former neighbors. They'll probably give you the answer."

"You sure?" 

"Positive."

The next day later, I went to Grace's neighborhood and knocked at her neighbor's door. He answered it and greeted me. "Gale, is there anything you need?" He asked. 

"I would like to know where Grace is." I answered. 

"She's in New York." He explained, giving me her new number and address. 

I went back to my penthouse and began packing my clothes and belongings, calling an Uber. Don't worry, Grace. I coming for you. I said to myself. I went to this jewelry store that's very close from me and bought an engagement ring and made it back home very quickly. The driver made it to my driveway and he placed my suitcase on the back of the car. He drove to LAX and as I was going through the check in and all that, I boarded on my plane and went to my seat. 4 hours later, I made it to New York and took a taxi to my hotel. Once I got there and checked into my room, I took a nap and woke up at 2 pm. I took another Uber and told the driver to take me to Manhattan. I went to Grace's apartment there and knocked the door in it. 

"Gale, what the hell are you doing here?" She said, surprised to see me. 

"I wanted to say that I am so sorry for hurting you and as well as the cheating. I hope you can forgive me and forget about it. I love you and I was hoping we can get married. Will you, Graciela Jasmine Castillos marry me?" I proposed. 

"Gale, I can't marry you." She said. 

"Why not?" I asked. 

"I have a new boyfriend now. He's a good guy and knows how to treat me like a queen. Goodbye." She answered, shutting the door. I went back to the hotel and began crying some more than I ever did.


	6. Behind Those Broken Feelings

After quite some time of crying, I decided to eat at this Italian restaurant that was 5 blocks from the hotel. I called Randy and told him to meet me there. He said he was willing to do so and when I saw him, he was wearing a buttoned plaid shirt and slacks, as well as platform shoes. I wore a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, with sneakers since I was too lazy to choose what else to wear. 

"Gale, I heard from Hal you and Graciela broke up." Randy said. 

"Don't talk about her." I said, trying not to cry. 

"Okay." He shrugged as we took our order. I'm getting the eggplant parmesan, while he got rigatoni. A moment of silence appeared and we didn't say anything to each other. "Gale, if I don't mind asking. What made you and Graciela split up?" Randy asked. 

"I said don't talk about her! Goddamn it, Randy! You just have to ruin this dinner date!" I shouted at him, as everyone stared at us. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I growled. 

"Nothing." A man said, minding his business. Once our food got here, I began eating mine angrily, feeling so pissed off that Randy fucked up my life basically. 

"Gale, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry for what I said." Randy apologized. 

"I don't care. You fucked up everything and I'm never speaking to you again." I gritted my teeth. 

"Come on, I said I was sorry. Give me credit." He begged. 

"You want me to forgive you??? Randy, thanks to you, I lost the woman of my dreams and I can't get her back because of you!" I yelled. 

"Technically, it's your fault. You're the one who cheated on her for me. So blame it on yourself and not me." He said, beginning to get angry. 

"Fuck you, faggot!" I got up and slapped him across the face.

"What did you just call me?" He said, tears on his face. 

"Eat your damn pasta." 

"You called me a faggot. How could you say such a thing?"

He got up and left his seat, going somewhere. I shrugged and continued eating my dinner and once I was finished, I waited for Randy. It's been 15 minutes and still nothing. He finally came back a minute later with tear stains on his cheeks. I saw his face all red and his eyes puffy as he took his seat and continued eating. What is wrong with me? I actually called my own former co star and best friend a faggot in his face just like that. I feel like I'm Brian Kinney all over again. Rude and arrogant towards my loved ones. This isn't who I am. 

That night, I was in my hotel room, laying in bed, not sure what to do. I took my glasses off and dosed off. A few days later, I went to Randy's house and he answered the door. He had my handprint was on his face and I quickly left. 

"Gale, it's alright. I'm not angry at you for what you did at the restaurant. You were upset and I shouldn't have asked about you know who." He stopped me, pulling me for a kiss. We went inside and began having sex like jack rabbits and the entire time while we were doing it, I was crying profusely. "Gale, what's wrong?" He asked. 

"I just miss her. I miss her more than anything else in the world. I feel like such an idiot for breaking her heart." I sobbed. I got up and went looking for a knife. 

"Gale, you are not thinking killing yourself." Randy said, trying to stop me. 

"What's the point of heartbreak if me and Graciela can't be together anymore. I fucking loved her. More than anyone else in the world." I broke down, crying some more. 

Randy hugged me and cried with me, knowing how hard and difficult this is for me. I felt so hopeless, unable to feel anything, and I just wanted to go home and curl up on my own bed and cry there. "Gale, you can stay here as long as you want." Randy told me.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. 

"Come on, I know it's difficult to do this, but if anything, it's my way to keep an eye of you." He held my hand. The door began knocking and Randy put on a bathrobe, answering it. It was Grace and she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black shirt. She was wearing black ankle boots as well. 

"Hi, Randy. Is Gale there?" She asked him. 

"He is, but before you say anything. I'm so sorry you two broke up because of me." He apologized to her. 

"I need to speak to Gale, this instant." She shoved him and found me. 

"What do you want?" I spat. 

"Gale, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart as well. I told Jackson about us and he said that I should talk to you so that's what I'm doing." She explained. 

"You know what, Grace. You can go to hell for the way you ran away to New York and not giving me a chance after I told you me and Randy having sex the first time. We've had sex before and this one was our first time not in our characters." I told her. 

"Is that right?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Believe me, I wouldn't lie to you." I smiled. 

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm going to head out now." She smiled back, kissing my cheek and then left. 

That was the last time I ever heard from Grace and saw her. We never became friends, as well as us getting back together. I was at least fortunate to spend four months with her and I'm grateful we were there for each other. Two years has passed since our first encounter. I've been feeling happier recently and I decided to rejoin the social media game, knowing it's time for me to do so. I made a new Twitter and opened up an Instagram and Facebook, giving it all the same name since it's easier and more interesting. And because I'm not the greatest at taking selfies, I figured, I'll ask my friends if they can be in my photos. They agreed to do so.


	7. High

8 weeks later, we began filming the Queer As Folk reunion movie and what might be season 6, if the viewers and fans like it, of course. It feels so good to be back in Toronto and seeing the cast again. I explained to them that Grace and I broke up a year ago and how things ended up messy when our break up happened. I got ready, taking a quick shower and getting my outfit on right away and began combing my hair. Once I was done, I went to meet up with the cast and crew. 

I began driving to my destination as I did so. Moments later, A car hit the back of mine and I hit my head and into the steering wheel. I felt blood rushing through my head and my ribs were starting to hurt like hell. I was beginning to lose consciousness a second later as the driver saw me and called 911. The paramedics came right away.

"We need to take him to emergency room right away!" One said, checking my pulse. I was placed onto the stretcher and they paramedics began checking my heart and everything. I felt a huge headache from the crash itself. Once the ambulance made it to a hospital in here in Toronto, I was fully unconscious. 

"Sir, you're going to be alright. Just hang in there." One doctor said to me as the others began checking up on me. 

"He needs emergency surgery right away, stat! Another one said as the four of them took me to surgery. It was all a blur and I couldn't remember the rest of what was going on. 

I'm thinking that its time to get out  
My patients are fading fast  
The mind bruises just a little bit easier  
In dark times and shadows cast  
What are you suffering for?  
Your pride or some kind of personal war?  
And will you throw it all away?  
For nothing more than a simple taste?  
I stay in time and watch you pass by  
Paranoia woven deep beneath my skin  
And I draw this line  
Breath slow  
You shouldn't have to fight alone  
You shouldn't have to fight at all  
It's nobody's battle but your own  
Panic holds me like a gun  
Firm and steadfast bleak and cold  
I think it's time to kill the drama  
This lifestyle is getting old  
Faces threaten from behind closed doors  
Eyes spy from dark windows  
Plotting minds that seek to harm me, or maybe not  
There is  
Something  
Waiting  
For me  
In the  
Darkest  
Part of  
My imagination  
This is just self-induced terror  
There's more to come  
This is just a glimpse  
I tell myself its all in my head  
But I'm pretty hard to convince  
Oh, there's no relief  
Oh, this wold can offer  
Oh, there's no relief  
Oh, this world can offer me  
I stay in time and watch you pass by  
I draw this line  
And hope you'll take my side  
You shouldn't have to fight alone  
Its nobody's battle but your own

I was immediately in a coma and I couldn't move, speak or do anything really. September came my funeral and everyone showed up, talking about me and how I was such a good friend and man. Randy was crying so much that when he saw my corpse, he cried on it and had trouble with what to say about me. 

He then finally spoke up. "Gale was a great soccer player. A few times, during between takes for Queer As Folk, we played against each other in the snow and he landed on his ass but continued playing as he was laughing it off. He will be missed." He said, going back to his seat with tears on his eyes. The funeral continued as my coffin was being dug to the ground and everyone put flowers onto it. 

"Gale, you're alright!" Scott exclaimed, as my eyes slowly opened. 

"What happened?" I said, unaware what was going on. 

"You were in a car accident and got a mild concussion as well as broken ribs. Oh and you broke your wrist as well." Hal explained. I felt tears on my eyes just hearing those last two words. 

"Gale, sweetheart, does anything hurt?" Sharon asked. 

"Everything hurts." I moaned. 

"Let me get the nurse." She answered, leaving the room with Thea and Michelle.

"I'm so hungry." I felt another headache form in my head. 

"Have some crushed ice." Peter said as he spooned some to me and I sucked on the ice. 

"Good boy." Randy stroked my cheek, smiling.

"I love you guys so much." I smiled back. Michelle, Thea and Sharon came back with the nurse and she gave me painkillers. I felt a lot better, though everything felt funny and fuzzy. 

"Gale, is there anything else you need?" Robert asked. 

"Everything feels so funny." I said, high.


	8. Ahh, Shit

Three weeks later and I got discharged from the hospital, and I couldn't be any happier about that. I had to take it easy and try not to put any strain on my wrist and ribs. I felt a shit ton of pain in them but was given a painkiller. Two months later, I went back to filming Queer As Folk and was greeted by the cast and crew. 

"Look who's still alive." Hal laughed, as everyone began clapping. 

"I feel so much better now. Well, somewhat. My arm still feels weird and stiff." I smiled. 

"Don't forget hard." Peter joked and more laughter roared. 

"Yes." I smiled more, blushing in embarrassment, as well as trying not to laugh. All our phones went on as we got a message saying COVID 19 is affecting the world and film and television productions have to be cancelled, which means we can't film Queer As Folk until this pandemic blows over. "Well, shit." I calmly said. 

"This cannot be happening. We worked hard on getting all together for a possible reunion season." Thea said.

"I'd say we get tested now or else we could be the next ones infected." Michelle reminded us all. 

"Hand me the hand sanitizer." Scott said as he squeezed some onto his hands. We all took turns using it and I was immediately thinking about my character Morrison Wiley from Particles of Truth, since he's a germaphobe basically. 

We all had to leave the building and kept in contact with each other, immediately going to get tested for the virus. I had no one by my side for all this if I get tested positive or not. Oh well, I'm not upset or anything really. I'm just glad I have myself and only myself.

I went to a clinic and told them I was getting tested for the virus and they checked my temperature. I'm told I was healthy. I signed some papers and I sat down on my seat. I tried my hardest not to breathe in order of getting the virus itself, so I placed my hand over my mouth and breathed from there instead since I don't have a mask. I was called in to a doctor's office and got up. 

"So, Gale. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Good, I suppose." I shrugged. My blood pressure was being taken and it was pretty good. As for my weight, I was told that I needed to eat red meat but I refused to eat it as I explained to why to her.

"Gale, I want you to take a few deep breaths as I place this swab on your nose." She said. I stood there motionless, terrified as hell from seeing that. "Try to remain calm. Alright?" She assured me and I nodded, looking up. I shut my eyes closed, knowing tears will form on my eyes and I don't want to be seen crying in public. "Okay, Mr. Harold. You can open your eyes now." The doctor told me.

"Well, do I have it or not?" I asked.

"This only takes 48 to 72 hours." She explained to me how so. 

"Okay." I nodded, getting up and then left the building. I felt my ribs hurting like holy hell but remembered that they'll be sore for a while. 

The pain was hurting even more so but I'm almost certain it's not my appendix as I didn't have trouble eating or drinking earlier as well as more symptoms of appendicitis. Three days later, I got a phone call from the clinic. 

"Mr. Harold, your lab results show that you are negative from COVID 19. We recommend you to stay home and not go out unless it's for food and water and other important stuff you need." A different doctor told me.

"Thank you very much." I said, feeling a rush of relief. I went on my newest MacBook I got recently and began to Zoom on my friends. 

"Gale! What's up? They all said in unison. 

"Well, it looks like I'm negative from the virus itself." I smiled. 

"Yay!" They exclaimed. 

"That means we can party! Look what I can do with this effect!" Peter said, making his background into a dance party. We all laughed and Scott began playing music to light up the mood. We ended up singing to You Think You're A Man by Devine, all though this version is Full Frontal from Queer As Folk, both the American version and British version.


	9. Schizophrenia Is A Bitch

June 12, 2016

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed, spitting my coffee out. I had just recently watched the news that Pulse, a gay nightclub was involved in a shooting. My eyes began watering up as there were about 49 people killed and 53 got wounded. I didn't know what else to say, other than how terrifying it is. I went to my room and began crying my eyes out, hoping this nightmare will end. I fell asleep 30 minutes later and heard banging on my door. "DON'T GET ME!!!" I screamed so loudly, feeling more schizophrenic than I ever was. 

The next morning, I was in complete shock, still awake and found it hard to breathe as all I can think of was the shooting in Pulse and mainly that. Few minutes later, one of my friends came over and I answered the door, trying to calm down. 

"Gale, you look awful." He said, noticing my dark circles.

"I couldn't sleep." I told him, feeling a panic attack. He helped me breathe and out, letting me know I'll be alright.

"How do you feel now?" My friend asked. 

"A little bit better." I responded, wiping my eyes and getting my glasses on. 

"So, did you hear about the bombing in Pulse last night?" He said.

"Yeah." I told him.

"It's so stupid that someone will kill and injure bunch of innocent lives." He exclaimed. 

"I agree. It reminds me of what happened in a show I was in." I explained. 

"What show was it?" He asked. 

"Queer As Folk. When Babylon had an explosion, a lot of people lost their lives and got hurt as well. That's what last night reminds me of." I answered, feeling the verge of tears on my eyes.

"Almost like the future got predicted in a way." My friend said. 

"Yup." 

"Well, if something is bothering you, let me know." 

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a good guy."

"Thanks, Gale. You too." 

We went retail therapy or as I liked to call it, shopping with your angel because I said so. We stopped at Nordstrom and I almost got blinded by the bright sun. I shielded my eyes and grabbed my sunglasses and went inside. 

"Gale, I found this pair of jeans that are calling your name in them." Tony exclaimed. I ran to his side and smirked at him. 

"Dude, they look like girl jeans." I died of laughter. 

"That's the point. Now, try these bad boys out!" He grinned. 

"Fine." I blushed, going to the fitting room. I tried on the jeans and holy fucking shit, they actually make my ass way bigger than they should be. In other words, I hate it. 

"Are you satisfied what you're looking for?" An employee asked. 

"Yeah, the only difference is that my friend got me women's jeans." I said, giving my size and she left to get it. 

That day, I went to eat out at a Japanese restaurant and had ordered what I usually had there. Though instead, I decided to have tofu katsu curry instead. It's a little bit more pricy than a regular katsu curry but it's definitely worth it. Not to mention, I absolutely love spicy food. I drank a bit of milk since it's supposed to help the spicy out and it definitely worked. 

"Here's the bill, sir." The waiter handed me the check. I opened it and spit my drink out, seeing the total amount. It was $75.89, all just for 5 vegan meals. 

"What the fuck!" I screamed and everyone in the building saw me. I signed my name and placed the money onto the check. I left and went to my car.


	10. Abuse

February to December 2013

"Tell me what did you say!" Danielle screamed at me, grabbing my neck forcefully. We've been dating for 5 months and she's quite aggressive to put up with. I just want to break up with her so badly at this point.

"I said you need to put on less makeup, that's all." I said, feeling terrified. She slapped my face and began grabbing my arm forcefully to the ground and began hitting me some more than before.

"You listen to me, Gale. You don't talk shit about me again. Never again!!!" Danielle screamed again and I nodded, tears on my eyes. She kicked me in the ribs, thinking I was lying. She left left the house and I began crying profusely, feeling a huge amount of pain. 

Minutes later, the door began knocking and I walked weakly to answer it. It was Hal. "Hey, Gale. What's up?" He asked. I shrugged, not sure how to respond. "Are you alright?" He said, worried about me. 

"Danielle hit me again." I bit my lip, resuming my crying. I showed Hal my injuries and he was shocked to see all that.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, touching my face and I winced in pain. "Gale, this isn't good, you know!" He told me. 

"I know." I nodded.

"This is serious! You really need to break up with her!" He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"I can't. She will hit me again." I sniffed. 

"It doesn't matter. You have to do what's best for you." He assured me. It was now November and Danielle was cooking dinner and I went up to her. 

"Honey, I need to tell you something." I said. 

"What is it, honey bunch?" She smiled sweetly. 

"I want us to break up." I swallowed. She then grabbed a pan and tried to hit me with it. Thankfully, I missed it and she began pushing me to the ground and hit the back of my head hard. 

"Gale, what the hell is your problem!" She yelled. 

"I don't see us together anymore. You're hitting me all the time and it really hurts." I explained to her. She left the kitchen and came back with a mason jar of coins and hit the back of my head with it.

Flash forward to another 5 months later, which would be in December and she has gained some weight. What happened was that Danielle got fired a month ago from her upcoming film she was going to be in and got fired because of her diva-like behavior and it couldn't work for her co workers as well as the rest of the crew. So she got fired and lashed it on me, whipping me with a belt.

"What is the matter with you!" She shouted loudly at midnight. We were leaving a restaurant in town and currently outside the parking lot.

"You look like you just put on a few pounds. I think you need to be on a diet." I explained. 

"I will never let you leave me. You cannot leave me, I will destroy you!" She then began plummeting me to ground.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted so loudly that I told her I am sick and tired of her abusive nature and that she had to do this to me. I scheduled a court meeting with the judge about this and how much I needed a restraining order against Danielle. 

We had a court meeting and during it all, Danielle made a bunch of bullshit such as me grabbing her on the ponytail and slapping her. I told my side of the story on what really happened and it got so ugly quickly. I even described Danielle as 5'5 and 145 lbs, but she denied it, saying she is 5'7 and 120 lbs. I told the judge how much I am afraid to be with her and he told me that this case will be handled right and to remain calm.

"Ms. Saklofsky and Mr. Harold, by the state law of California, you two are forced to stay 100 feet away from each other and if one of you violates this restraining order, one of you will end up in prison. Case closed." The judge ordered us and the case was over. I felt a rush of relief and felt my heart thumping. 

Thank god this is over. I said to myself.


	11. The End

January-April 2021

We were finally able to resume filming season 6 and I couldn't be any happier. As the three months went by, we were getting closer to ending Queer As Folk and it was making me sad because we're all no longer going to see each other fully again like this. Hal and Randy were emotional as it is, while the rest of cast were trying their hardest not to cry. The last episode of the series is that Brian and Justin finally get married and do have their honeymoon, which takes place in Paris. As we were filming the last episode, I felt my knees shaking so much because of how much this will make me cry when we wrap up filming. 

Once Queer As Folk wraps up filming one last time, I will be working on my newest project which is called Equal, which is a 4 part documentary series on the Stonewall Riots. It's going to be on HBO Max later this year, so that'll be exciting. Howard Smith is the name of my character. 

"Gale!" Randy exclaimed. I quickly woke up and my heart was racing. "Are you okay?" He asked me. 

"Yeah. I'm just tired and all." I answered, my cheeks red at this moment.

"Sure, you are." He chuckled to himself. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, getting defensive. 

"You still love me." He sang. My face was more red and I couldn't help it. It was now the end of the week and that meant it was time for the final episode of Queer As Folk. 

I couldn't believe it. 21 years of this phenomenal show has really changed my life. It helped me with what got my acting career on top. As I was getting ready, I was feeling my hands shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't tell if I was nervous or it was something else. 

"Gale, is everything alright?" Scott asked. I didn't respond, feeling a panic attack. I began breathing heavy and hyperventilating. "Gale! Okay, try to breathe and relax." Scott said, handing me a paper bag. I began breathing in and out and after a few minutes, I felt a lot better. 

We began shooting the episode and as we were doing so, I messed up my take a few times and began laughing uproariously, tripping on my feet deliberately and Randy died of laughter and I spanked his ass for that. 

"Gale, what the fuck!" He wiped the tears off his eyes. 

"That's what you get for laughing at a southerner's fall!" I exclaimed, pinning him to the ground. 

"Jesus, at least put some pants on. I can see your boner." He pointed out and I screamed. We resumed filming the scene afterwards. Hal messed up his line and had to restart. Oh boy, these blooper reels are definitely crazy as it is. 

By 3 am, we filmed the last scene of the show and it's when Brian and Justin are in their honeymoon, then time lapses to when they are old men. Justin is 65, Brian is 87. They both have retired from their occupations and are now living in Florida. They both end up dozing off, and never woke up as they both died in their sleep, together in their arms. 

"And cut! That's a wrap on Queer As Folk!" The director shouted. Randy and I got off the bed and I felt hot tears on my eyes. We began to do a speech of how much we will miss each other and how it's been a good 22 years of knowing all of each other and that we will be glad for another reunion that is with ourselves instead of another show.

"I'd like to thank everyone of y'all to be here. I wouldn't be who I am be because of this iconic show," I said as a few years were being wiped. "It really has made my acting career on top but most importantly, I would like to thank myself for believing I'm a good actor. Whether I'm famous or not, I'll always be a good actor inside my heart and that is what matters the most. Thank you all and I hope we all see each other again." I finished, tears streaming from my eyes as I began sobbing profusely.

2025

5 years after we wrapped up filming Queer As Folk, I began to retire from acting early and focus on being a father. I adopted two kids, one boy and one girl. I haven't found a wife and mother to Jacqueline and Elias, but I'm sure they'll manage without one since I'm more used to this lifestyle now than I ever was. Elias is 4 years old and Jaqueline is 7. They keep me in my toes and I'm grateful that they are well fed and behaved. 

"Daddy?" Elias said. We were both watching TV, while Jacqueline was in school. 

"Yeah?" I answered. 

"Will me and Jackie ever have a mommy?" He asked. I wasn't sure on that, but knowing how much he and Jacqueline were that desperate to know the answer. 

"No, son. I prefer if you guys didn't have one." I told him. 

"Why's that?" He was very curious to know the answer. I told him that women are not nice sometimes and that they tend to be very misbehaving towards their spouse when things don't go right. I also taught him that men are like that too, especially if it's two of them together. 

"I'm home!" A high pitched voice said. It was Jacqueline. 

"Hey, princess. How was school?" I asked her. She then told me about her day and what happened. 

"Daddy, can we go to the park later?" She asked. 

"Of course. We can even have a mini picnic as part of our lunch." I smiled. 

"Yay!" She and Elias jumped up and down. 

Summer 2049

I lived a good life as my children began growing up and leaving for college or whatever path they choose to do. I was beginning to feel tired and I thought to myself, I'm usually not this tired. Maybe it's the cold air that is making me sleepy. I looked up one last time, and thanked God for everything that's happened in my life. From the soccer player in Atlanta, Georgia to an actor we'll known for a hit tv show, to now a father of two children and 5 grandkids. I went to bed and dozed off and never woke up, knowing this is my last day alive. The funeral was short but sweet and simple and I made sure to watch my family no matter what, even when things were rough. I know things would be good no matter what. Even if it meant sacrificing one's life for another.


End file.
